Mi compañero de cuarto es un alien
by creppylover
Summary: Locas aventuras de estos dos ami-enemigos Rated T por palabras fuertes. entren y lean mis queridos y nuevos unicornios lectores :DDD
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA**

**SOY LA CHICA QUE ESCRIBIO ¨LO MAS IMPORTANE PARA ZIM**

**VENGO CON U NUEVO FIC**

**ASI QUE**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS DE QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE FIC**

**SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE OH NO O QUE LE FALTA**

**EN FIN**

**LEAN :D**

* * *

**Cap1:Mi compañero de cuarto es un alíen.**

Un Dib de 16 años estaba sentado en su sillón de su departamento super de lujo,así bien fashion.  
Okno .-.  
Dib estaba viendo la televisión hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿_Bueno?... Espera,¿qué?...No me dijeron nada de un compañero de cuarto... Esta bien... No... No... Bueno si... Pero...¡Que no mierda!... Esta bien,deja que entre._

Sonó el timbre,Dib abrió la puerta y se encontró con Zim,ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato y Dib le dio un portazo.

-¡OYE MALDITA LARBA HUMANA! ¡Abre la puerta ya!-

Decía Zim desde afuera.

-¿porqué debería de hacerlo?

-Buen punto ... Soy tu compañero de cuarto ahora.

-Me vale una salchicha. No entrarás a mi departamento. ¿Qué paso con tu casa?

-Se desintegro tras realizar un maravilloso experimento así bien cool,no puedo construir otra ya que se rompió mi esa í qué vine aquí a vivir en tu base.

-Sacate a la chincgada.

-¡Déjame entrar!-

-Hasta crees,se que harás esas cosas de invasor y tratarás de matarme por la noche.

-Ok,haremos un trato,yo no te matare...si me dejas vivir contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Promesa Irken.¡Ahora déjame entrar!-

Dib lo piensa un poco y abre la puerta y al momento de abrir la puerta Gir se le echa encima.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Quítate de encima,maldito robot del infierno!-

-Iré a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación,¿dónde dormiré?-

-Hay un cuarto extra...al lado del mío.

-¿Y dónde esta tu cuarto?-

-Al lado del tuyo.-Zim se le queda viendo con una cara de exasperación.-Esta a la derecha.

-Gracias,maldito :D

-¬¬...Mira,sólo ve a tu cuarto y déjame en paz-

-Como sea,vamos que alojarnos en este cuarto insuficiente para el gran Zim.

* * *

_**Tiempo después...**_

Dib estaba viendo la televisión y luego Zim llega,Zim ve que Dib tenía el control en la mano.

-Oye...ya empezaron mis caricaturas.

Le dice Zim a Dib.

-Ah,mira que interesante-respondió Dib sin mucho interés y siguiendo con lo que estaba.

-Si… y… están bien chidas-

-Si, me imagino-

Se quedaron en un silencio por 5 segundos.

-¡Dame el control, puta!-

Le grita Zim.

-Sácate a la chingada-

-¡Que me lo des,mierdas!

-Ya lárgate-

-¿A sí? Ok, ok-

Zim se va de ahí.

2 minutos después...

-Ok,te propongo un trato, te cambio el control por un sándwich de … Jamón-

Zim saca un sándwich de jamón.

-Ábrete ¿si?-

-Ok...entonces,te cambio el control por… un sándwich de…jamón-

-Pero si estas bien pendejo-

-Bueno esta es mi última oferta te cambio el control por...-Zim saca una granada- ¡UNA GRANADA ACTIVA, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-le quito el seguro a la granada y la lanzo contra Dib.

-¡HAY! ¡NO MAMES! -paro de un salto encima del sillón- ¡PINCHE LOCO!-la granada exploto haciendo que el sillón también explotara.

-Ahh...Ahh-hhh...me arde mi squildyspooch-

Dice Zim todo lastimado.

* * *

**como lo notaron**

**algunos creo...**

**es una tipo parodia de vete a la versh :D**

**pero tmb invetare mis propios capitulos u^u**

**en fin**

**ya saben que hacer**

**P.D:si quieren que pona a dib y a zim como pareja diganme**

**mayoria de votos**

**en fin**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA**

**JEEJE**

**AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI COMPAÑERO DE CLASES ES UN MONO :DDD**

**PERDON**

**MI COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO ES UN ALIEN XD**

**LEAN! :D**

* * *

**Cap2:Balance Universal**

Dib estaba tomándose una ducha,el termino de ducharse,tomo su ropa que siempre usaba de niño pero mejorada.

Dib se vio en el espejo pero luego olio humo.

-¿Pero que chingados?

Dib se asoma por la ventana y ve a Zim que estaba al lado del auto de Dib ...pero...se estaba incendiado...

-¿¡Y ahora que hiciste,cabrón!?

Grito Dib todo molesto hacia Zim.

-¡Wey!-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE!?

-¡Wey!-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE!?-

-¡Wey!-

-¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL CARRO!-

-¡Wey,se esta quemando el carro!-

Zim apunta al carro todo asustado.

-¡Ay,puta madre!

Dib se hace un faceplam.

-¡Cabron ¿¡Que hiciste!?

le pregunta Zim apuntando al auto.

-¡Oye yo no hice nada! ¿¡Tu que hiciste!?-

Dib lo mira aun mas molesto.

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿¡Que que hicis...¡Idiota aléjate que puede explotar!

Le dice Dib advirtiendo a Zim.

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

Pregunta Zim apuntando al carro.

-¡Que te quites!-

-¿¡Donde esta la manguera!?

-¡No le eches agua,aléjate!

-¡Aquí esta la manguera!

Dice Zim apuntando su...em...cosa... .-.

-'Ay no puede ser'

Susurra Dib molesto,pero luego Zim lo mira.

-¡Ya se que pasa!-

-¿Que?-

-¡Es la pi ruja de tu jefa que anda de caliente en el motor!

-¡Cierra el hocico animal!- Dib le levanta el dedo del medio.

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

-¡QUE NO!

-¿¡Le echo agua!?

Dib no respondió,solo se cruzo de brazos ya harto.

-¿¡Le echo a...¡Le voy a echar agua!

Dice Zim apuntando el carro.

-¡Llamale a los bomberos!

Le grita Dib pero luego Zim estaba comiendo un sandwich.

-¿¡No le vas a echar agua!?

-¡Puta, estoy comiendo!

Le dice Zim dejando de comer.

-¡Pendejo,se esta quemando el carro,idiota!-

-¡Quemado tu ano de tanto que te cojen cabrón!

-¡Haz algo,me lleva la chingada!-

-¡Andas abriendo las patas y esto sucede!

Dice Zim tirando su sandwich.

-¡HAZ ALGO!

-No puedo hacer nada cabrón,estas como una pi-ruja,no puedo controlar tu hambre de chorizo.

-¡HAZ ALGO SOBRE EL CARRO!

-ahhhh,le voy a echar agua.

Dice Zim apuntando al carro con una sonrisa pero luego el auto se incendio mas.

-¡Cabrón,el pinche carro!-

-¡Ya valió ver-ga! ¡Eso te pasa por zorra!

-¿¡Eso que chingados tiene que ver!?-

-Pues cabrón, destruyes el balance universal con tus tu promiscuidad y empiezan a explotar carros y así-

-¿Entonces que,ya por tus pinches huevos se destruyo el carro?

-No,por tu pinche cola.

Dib iba a decir algo mas pero en ese entonces el auto exploto.

-¡WAAAAAAHHHOOOOO!-

Grito Zim de la felicidad,Dib solo se tomo la frente y suspiro frustradamente.

* * *

_**Tiempo después**_...Dib estaba en uno de esos lugares que te reparan los autos o algo así.

El estaba hablando con el encargado.

-Lo siento señor,pero su polisa no cubre daños a su vehiculo por su excesiva promiscuidad, evidentemente es usted una enorme zorra.

-¡CON UNA CHINGADA!

* * *

**en fin**

**ven ese botoncito debajo que dice review?**

**si?**

**pues dejenme sus reviews**

**y diganme si quieren que continue oh no con este fic**

**y por mayoria de votos**

**vere si poner ZADR oh no**

**EN FIN**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeiy**

**se que no es halloween**

**pero da lo mismo XD**

**para mi siempre es hallowen :3**

**en fin**

**lean este especial de halloween**

* * *

**Cap3:Especial de Halloween**

Dib estaba sentado en su sillon en un día normal de Halloween sin hacer nada,cuando de repente,Zimsalió de la nada vestido de vampiro haciendo que Dibse aferrara al sofá todo asustado.

-¡Ay,no mames! ¿¡Qué pedo!?-

Dib se da cuenta que era Zim

-¡ah! ¡Maldito imbécil!-

En ese momento tocan el timbre.

-uuuuh,yo abro n.n-

Dice Zim felizmente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Eres un pinche raro! ¡Un pinche raro!

Le grita Zimabrió la puerta, se encontró con tres niños,uno vestido de calabaza,una niña de hada y otro de un lobo.

-¡Dulce o truco!-

-Mira… un cerdito- señalo al niño disfrazado de calabaza-una mosca -señalo a la niña-y, y un perro- señalo al niño.

-Pero no soy un perro-protesto el niño disfrazado de lobo.

-Y además sarnoso, que bonito n.n-

-¡Dénos dulces y ya! –grito el niño vestido de lobo.

-¡No les voy a dar ni madres! Pero les voy a contar un cuento de terror…

-hay no…- La niña se tapo el rostro asustada.

-_Hace tiempo había un niño ¡Así igual de baboso que ustedes! Que estaba jugando con una pelota cerca de una planta nuclear…_

apareció Dib

con un traje de marinerito

_"Que te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada"_- dijo firmemente Dib.

Pasaron unos minutos y...

_-¡De repente al niño le cayó una puta orca asesina! Haciendo que la pelota callera en un charco de mamadas radioactivas, y cuando el niño la quiso agarrar; se le apareció un pinche ranchero zombi, que andaba así de_ "ah… te voy a sorber"_ y el niño_ "Pues sórbeme esta" **–le hizo el gesto grosero con el dedo-**_ Entonces el zombi estaba así de__ "_Aahhhhhh"_ entonces el niño se echo a correr y gritaba_ "hay me persigue un pinche zombi agropecuario"_ y luego se estampo contra una televisión, y de ella sale así una niña toda sucia y fea_ "ah… quiero un bolillo"_ y el niño __"_ ¡Ahh! ¿¡que pedo!?"_ y luego llego el hombre araña y dijo_ "yo te rescatare" _pero después dijo_, "no, huacala,hueles como a flan" _y lo tiro en una isla desierta y luego llego Lady Gaga y se lo comió y_ "Ale-Ale-Ale-Ale-Alejandro" y…y…y…Fin. n.n

Los niños se le quedan viendo a Zim.

-Mi mamá dice que te inyectas estupadientes-

dice el niño dizfrasado de lobo.

* * *

PARA LOS QUE AUN NO SABEN

**YA LES DIJE QUE ESTE FIC SERA UN TIPO PARODIAS DE VETE A LA VERSH**

**BUENO**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:Adios

**Oigaaaaannn...a lo sque les gusta este fic..em..perdón pero...no lo continuare,siento que le estoy robando a vete a la versh ...aunque en el fic diga parodia de vete a la versh. COMO SEA.**

**Hare otro fic de invasor zim,son varios one-shots graciosos sobreInazvor Zim.**

**Ahí me avisan si quieran que ponga ZADR en el fic oh no.**

**Perdon por no continuar pero no soy buena con las palabrotas. Ymucho menos con dib zim de grandes.**

**AY NO SE XDD...**

**En fin...**

**Elfic que hare se tratara de que ustedes me den ideas para hacer un one-shot.**

**MEJOR SE LOS EXPLICO BIEN XD**

**Hare una serie de a de invasor zim. **

**Luego,hare un paréntesis,ese paréntesis será un donde ustedes me ayudaran por medio de los comentarios,me diran que quieren que contenga ese paréntesis,¿ok?...El paréntesis será cad capítulos.**

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**Perdon por la falta de ortografía XD**


End file.
